There have been many different types and kinds of plastering re-finishing devices and techniques. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,179,170; 1,673,940; 1,673,941; 2,110,401; 2,214,999; 2,526,401; and 4,463,644.
While such prior known devices may have been successful for some applications, it has been difficult, if not impossible, to re-finish an opened angle corner of a ceiling or other architectural construction. In this regard, for example, in a cathedral ceiling opened angle joint, it is very difficult to create and form a straight line at the corner defined by the intersection of contiguous ceiling surfaces. Therefore, it is frequently necessary to re-form the opened corner in an attempt to provide a straight-line joint.
Various different trowels, and other devices and tools, are used in an attempt to re-surface the joints manually to form a straight line. Even though, the line may be somewhat improved after time consuming and costly efforts, finished joint have not been entirely satisfactory.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved kit and method for using a kit to refinish the joint of an opened-angle corner construction, to provide a straight-line construction. Such a kit should be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and should be used in a convenient manner. In this regard, it would be highly desirable to have a method which is fast and efficient to execute, so as to minimize the time and effort involved.